This invention relates generally to check valves, and more particularly concerns an inexpensive check valve which can be offered for use in a wide variety of applications.
Check valves have long been known as useful devices for causing single-direction flow through the piping circuits used in dairies, bottling plants, chemical processing installations, and other systems. Indeed, many such check valves can be required in systems of even moderate complexity. The per-unit purchase cost of such valves must be kept to a minimum if the entire system is to be designed and constructed at an attractive cost.
Viewed from another perspective, check valve manufacturers and sellers are presented with an extensive variety of demands for their products. For example, check valves may be required for use in a wide variety of fluid-carrying line sizes. To further complicate the problem, check valves are often needed in lines which are constructed with clamps, or with threaded fasteners, or with weldments, or with other line-component connecting devices. Valve part and valve assembly standardization is, therefore, helpful in reducing valve costs.
It is accordingly the general object of the present invention to provide an inexpensive check valve which can be used in a wide variety of applications. More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide an inexpensive check valve which can be used with a range of pipe sizes. An ancillary object is to provide such an inexpensive check valve which can be provided, at low cost, with a variety of open mouths or ends for connection to adjacent pipe structure through a corresponding variety of fastener devices. These valve mouths can include mouths adapted for use with weldments, flange fittings, and other connection systems.
Another object of the invention is to provide a check valve of the type described which includes a flow indicator. A more specific object is to provide such a check valve with a low cost flow indicator which is integral with the valve. An ancillary object is to provide such a valve with a flow indicator connected to the valve in a manner which positively prohibits misdirecting or misaligning the flow valve indicator with the valve mechanism. Another related object is to provide such a valve and flow indicator at a relatively low cost. Yet another object is to provide such a valve and flow indicator which are constructed so as to positively avoid the misinstallation of the indicator relative to the valve itself when the valve is being installed in a fluid line.
A further object is to provide a check valve having a flow indicator which shows not only the direction of flow through the valve, but also indicates the exact location of the valve (and more particularly the valve seat) itself.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and upon reference to the drawings. Throughout the drawings, like reference numerals refer to like parts.